Inverno
by Alexa-Uchiha-Cullen-Potter
Summary: Y así continuaron besándose sin importarles que la nieve siguiera cayendo a su alrededor.


**~Invierno~**

Era una mañana fría en la ciudad de Forks, pequeños copos de nieve caían desde el cielo, tiñendo el lugar de blanco completamente, los niños jugaban en las calles haciendo muñecos de nieve y patinando, reían alegres ya que ese día habían suspendido las clases.

Una joven de cabello castaño y bellos café chocolate miraba por la ventana de su habitación como la nieve caía y se estrellaba contra el piso, con un semblante un tanto triste y suspirando.

Sakura se encontraba sola en la casa y en parte eso era lo que la hacía sentir tan triste- su padre había tenido que asistir a una excavación muy importante y su hermano mayor Emmet se encontraba trabajando en una cafetería en compañía de su amigo Jasper- Otro suspiro de frustración volvió a salir de sus labios.

Decidida tomó el teléfono móvil entre sus manos y marco el número de su mejor amiga Alice Brandon-niña increíblemente rica, que en estos momentos se encontraba en un viaje junto a su madre-

-¿Diga?-Escucho la dulce voz de su amiga del otro lado del aparato

-¡Alice! ¡Que genial es escucharte!

-¡Bella! Que alegría que me llamaras ¿Cómo estas?

-La verdad no muy bien-Alice pudo sentir la tristeza que emanaba la castaña por su tono de voz

-¿Qué sucede amiga?

-Me siento sola Alice-suspira- No hay nadie en casa y tú te has ido….

-Lo siento Bellita-dijo apenada- Tú sabes que me hubiera encantado quedarme contigo pero no podía

-Lo se Alice, No te preocupes….

-No es solo por eso que te encuentras desanimada ¿Cierto?-habló con un tono pícaro

-¿P-porque lo dices?-las mejillas de Bella comenzaban a colorearse de rojo

-Seguramente tienes deseos de ver a Edward, pero como se han suspendido las clases, te ha sido imposible verlo ¿Me equivoco?

-¡¿Q-Que tonterías dices Alice?! ¡Claro que no!-más roja que un tomate

Sakura pudo escuchar la risa divertida de su amiga

-¡No te rías!-enfadada

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, imagino como debe estar tu cara ahora Bella-otra pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios

-No es gracioso-algo apenada- Por cierto ¿Cuando regresaras del viaje?

-Dentro de tres días, no es tanto-dijo amablemente- Ahora tengo que colgar, mamá irá a una importante reunión y debo acompañarla

-Ya veo…

-No te pongas triste Bellita, lo que debes hacer es salir de tu casa y caminar un rato por el parque ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Lo haré! ¡Gracias Alice! ¡Cuídate!

-Tú también ¡Nos veremos pronto!-tras decir esto colgó-

Con fuerzas y ánimos renovados gracias a la charla que había tenido con su mejor amiga, la castaña tomo su abrigo, se colocó los guantes, su bufanda favorita y salió de su casa en dirección al parque.

Una vez que llegó allí camino un rato por el enorme parque viendo como la gente se divertía, luego se alejo un poco y se sentó sobre la blanca nieve, la sensación fría que sintió por todo su cuerpo la hizo sonreír.

Agarró una pequeña rama que había caído de un gran sauce e hizo unos pequeños garabatos en la nieve, riéndose como tonta por hacer algo tan infantil. Dibujo un enorme corazón y en el escribió: "_Bella Swan ama locamente a Edward Cullen_"-Suspiró porque esa sería la única manera en que ella pudiera demostrar sus sentimientos, cada vez que él se encontraba cerca de ella parecía como si su torpeza aumentara y no fuera capaz de armar frases coherentes.

-¿Qué hacesSwan?-preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas

De tan solo escuchar aquella voz grave todos los músculos de la joven se paralizaron completamente, su corazón comenzó a latir como loco bombeando sangre directamente hacia sus mejillas haciéndolas enrojecer y su respiración se volvió inconstante dificultándole hablar

Al ver que la muchacha no le contestaba Edward comenzó a impacientarse, siempre que se acercaba a ella la joven de ojos café actuaba como si fuera un robot, parecía como si se volviera mas torpe de repente y nunca había sido capaz de mantener una conversación con ella porque siempre escapaba. Bella si que era extraña, pero debía aceptar que su torpeza extrema y sus actitudes infantiles se le hacían increíblemente tiernas.

-Te hice una pregunta Swan-habló manteniendo su actitud seria de siempre y acercándose unos pasos a la chica

Las manos de Bella comenzaron a temblar, pero no de frío porque si él se le acercaba lo suficiente vería ese cursi corazón que había dibujado en la nieve y eso si que sería un desastre, seguramente tendría que cambiarse de escuela o mudarse a otro país

-¿Swan?-preguntó con cierta preocupación al ver que la chica se había quedado "paralizada"

-¡No-No te acerques!-gritó la castaña

-¡¿Ahora que sucede?!-preguntó algo sorprendido y enfadado-¡Siempre tratas de alejarte de mí! Si tienes algún problema dímelo en la cara-dirigiéndose hacia ella

-N-no es eso Cullen…-sus mejillas estaban de color bordo- No tengo ningún problema contigo…-agachando la mirada y tratando de esconder aquel dibujo

Edward se detuvo unos momentos, Bella se veía increíblemente bonita sonrojada de esa manera así que tuvo que desviar su vista para mantener su autocontrol y en ese momento fue cuando noto que la castaña trataba de "esconder" algo a sus espaldas

-¿Qué es eso que ocultas?-preguntó curioso

-¡Eh! N-nada, solo un tonto dibujo que hice en la nieve-río nerviosa

-¿Así que un dibujo eh? Muéstramelo

-¡N-no!

Caminando lentamente se acercó hasta Bella colocando su rostro muy cerca de ella, pudiendo sentir su respiración. La castaña se quedo paralizada olvidándose completamente de su dibujo, el castaño aprovechó su distracción para darle un vistazo al vergonzoso dibujo que "supuestamente" Bella había dibujado, pero lo que vio escrito allí lo dejo helado.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó incrédulo

Lo que más deseaba Bella en esos momentos era que la Tierra se la tragara y se la llevara lo más lejos posible

-Etto….yo….-sentía que su cara explotaría- yo…

-¿Tu me amas?-preguntó el castaño

-"_ahh ¿Qué haré ahora?_"-Etto…. –Agacho su cabeza derrotada, tenía que decirle la verdad-S-Si….

No supo en que instante el chico se apodero de su cintura para luego darle un dulce y apasionado beso, que se sintió tan frío y electrizante como la sensación de sentir la nieve sobre su piel.

-C-Cullen-susurro jadeante

-Dime Edward, Bella

-E-Edward…eso quiere decir que tú…

-¿Acaso no te quedó claro?-preguntó con una sonrisa para luego besarla nuevamente

Y así continuaron besándose sin importarles que la nieve siguiera cayendo a su alrededor

**Fin**


End file.
